Geno
Geno is a reoccurring supporting character. He is a warrior from Star Road, inhabiting a wooden doll (most of the time) for a body, always being sent down on the purpose of whatever important mission there be. Geno is easygoing and carefree, and enjoys thinking about things. He always comes and goes as he pleases. Geno is stoic and sage-like, and despite his great power and his confidence in it, is still pretty amiable. He's objective orientated, yet is prone to get himself and his crew caught up in side-quest style antics. Geno is an adventurer and a philosophical vagabond, admired by those who are small and shy. The enigmatic Geno does not avoid other people’s company, but he does prefer to travel alone. On his journeys, he explores new places and tries his luck at fishing. As well as playing the harmonica, Geno loves to go wandering at night and especially in the moonlight. History ITBEfinity War Geno first appeared near the start of the ITBEfinity Saga, immediately joining forces with the rest of TLC. He lent a helping hand with discovering the location of Been Boten, who was currently in possession of multiple ITBEfinity stones, by going through a classic hacking movie style montage while downing numerous junk foods. His initial efforts were seemingly for naught, having accidentally hacked ownership and complete control over the Taco Bell fast food franchise instead of finding the enemy lair. After making the most out of what they got, ordering a feast of Taco Bell food products brought by the truck load, he got back to work hacking with Jinx. Finally, the pair were able to the location of Been Boten's lair, but decided with the rest of TLC to wait to strike. In the intervening time, Geno had confrontations with Mike and Carlos, with Geno talking them down and lecturing them with hardly any resistance, if not none at all. Geno killed Mike quite handily, and even allowed Mike to return with a visit from Baba to give the delinquent a second chance, but Mike was killed and sent back just as easily as the first time by Geno. Eventually, Been Boten had taken it upon himself to attack the TLC house to retrieve the ITBEfinity stones there. Naturally, a fight broke out between the two sides, and Geno took on Been Boten himself. The fight closed to a stand still, with other TLC members coming to his aid. After the death of Diddy Kong, Geno used the power of the RP stone, which he had gotten back, to fool Been Boten and remove the Chad Stone from the evil doer's clutches, leaving him with only the Gamer Stone. Geno took the Chad Stone for himself, and used it to completely obliterate Been Boten, killing him, but accidentally sending the Gamer Stone launching off into the distance. Believing his work at TLC was done, Geno decided to take the Cake Stone and return it to a safe place, departing for a long time with it. Eventually, the number of deaths in TLC grew too high, and the only conceivable way to get the fallen back would be to use the power of all the stones to snap them back. Requiring the Cake Stone which was in Geno's possession, Forte teleported to his space ship using the Gamer Stone. Geno, with his crew, returned to Earth with Forte, and was informed of the plans to bring back the deceased allies. Unfortunately, Stink Slamma Niggra, while under the control of a mind-controlled symbiote, took the Cake Stone from Geno and escaped to space with it. Needing to find the rest of the stones before the symbiotes did and get back the stolen ones, Geno, Elf, Mamba, Forte, Mav, and Source with his army took off to space to track down the stones and symbiotes. Croco had stowed away inside the ship, and started tearing it from the inside out, causing it to crash on a distant alien planet. In the wilderness, the crew managed to take the ship to a rocky shelter. While Forte went off to the nearest civilized alien colony to buy parts necessary for repair, Geno and the crew set up a camp and did what little repairs they could. When Forte returned, a tribe of Ooga Booga aliens attacked the small TLC group, causing them to fend the Ooga Boogas off. After a long battle and many repairs later, the crew decided to swing by Earth to repair and restock further before getting back on course. During a test run with only Geno and Forte on board, the ship was attacked by Mari and her subordinates, who killed Forte and took the Gamer stone from him, but not before Forte could use it in his final moments to warp Geno back to the safety of Earth. Geno told the rest of TLC of the upcoming conflict and the loss of their friend, and the gang prepared for battle. Geno was once again put on the team heading to space, this time with Mav, Tahu, Chef Pee Pee, all with a spaceship supplied by Mr. Goodman. Eventually, they were beaten to the Saga Stone by Mari, who now had 4 stones, the Saga Stone, Woke Stone, Gamer Stone, and Cake Stone. Geno and his team lost, and after the rest of the stones were obtained by Mari and the snap was done, Geno was part of the 50% who were erased and killed. Geno met up with the others in Otherworld at King Kai's planet, as a plan had to be set to restore the universe. Geno was the one chosen to return to the living world for a day via Baba, and set out with the surviving TLC members to find Mari and use the stones to restore the universe. Unfortunately, they discovered that the stones were destroyed and she was nowhere to be found, leaving TLC hopeless. After returning to Earth, the notification that Rosalina was in Otherworld caused Geno to inexplicably power up to Super Saiyan 3 to burn up the rest of his time, sending him back to Otherworld. After time travel antics, Geno was brought back by life with the new ITBEfinity Gauntlet, and participated in the final fight against Mari and the armies. Geno survived the battle, and once everything had settled down he realized that his mission was finally complete, allowing him to leave his doll body and return back to Star Road. Geno's wooden doll body was left and taken care of by Bagel, who secures it in his closet. Season 17 Geno has yet to return, but is an available roll on the Mudae bot, claimed by Omega Supreme. Season 18 Geno WOULD return in Season 18 during the Unicron battles, arriving at the S.a.D base just in time to save Lich's life from Oogie Boogeyman. Geno would help keep S.a.D busy as the others went to the throne room to try to reason with Galvatron. Power & Abilities Geno is lots powerful, and was easily among the higher tier of characters in TLC. He was able to contend physically with Been Boten, who had the raw power of the Chad Stone aiding him, as well as the Gamer Stone. His strength was great enough to overwhelm lower tiers, able to effortlessly fodderize the likes of Mike and Carlos. His attack potency is even furthered when using any of his special moves, but can comfortably brawl with his fists. His small stature and light weight allows him to be extremely nimble, and able to utilize acrobatics in conjunction with devastating kicks. Though, he was no way near a match compared to Mari with 4 ITBEfinity stones. Abilities * Geno Beam: Geno transforms his hand into a barrel, firing out a blue energy beam. * Geno Boost: Geno casts magic that can boost an allies strength as well as durability. * Geno Whirl: One of Geno's possibly most deadly moves, launching out a disk of light that slices through foes. * Geno Blast: A powerful move where Geno motions his hands to the sky, summoning forth a rain of light energy that greatly damages opponents. * Geno Boost: Geno says fuck it and turns into a goddamn cannon and fires an explosion like the damn sun. * Super Saiyan 3: Geno can apparently go SSJ3, though this was most likely for a gag and not useful in actual combat. Themes/Music * Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze (General theme) * Rawest Forest (Raps at 1:14) * Forest Craze * Clubbed to Death (Hacking theme) * The Smiths - There Is a Light That Never Goes Out Trivia * Geno really likes root beer. Really likes it.... * The above is most likely due to it having "ROOT" in the title. * Geno is frequently a main character of numerous side stories/spin offs. * He's almost certainly going to be in Smash Bros Ultimate as a fighter. * Geno's favorite Taco Bell items are chalupas. * Geno doesn't have a driver's license. Who would of thought? Gallery 8e03b5783475eeb839d7f1a02dd4df26.jpg|Geno 1537770824053.png|Bruh 424063.png|Geno stare emote 654.jpg|Geno & Rosalina 5d7.jpg|Geno deadass schlump DzuxbOEX4AIXAFV.jpg|Geno enjoying his day surfin' the net 445.jpg|Geno & Mallow 4568.gif|What is love e4162c9063a69f67c00a1c4267f8feb7dc3e24adr1-480-480v2_hq.jpg|GENO SANS GENO SANS GENO SANS 458645845.PNG|LEGO Geno e37.png|Geno 3878.jpg|Geno using his 200+ IQ avatars-000205664125-6eg1oj-t500x500.jpg Category:Everything